strength of a giant
by Never giveguns 2 chimps
Summary: naurto was almost killed by villagers, he was saved, now with the help of his new friend watch as Naruto Uzumaki become the very first man to become Hokage.genderbending naruto harem naruto's still a guy every one else is a girl no yaoi no yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story is Completely A.U. the majority of the characters are going to be female especially the ninjas (the rookie 9. team gai, the sand sibs, as well as their sensei's , the sound five and the sannin are all going to be woman), so if you don't like that then turn around now. Before I get started I have a few things to say.**

**I don't know you and I don't care what you think**

**just because I don't like yaoi doesn't mean I 'm a homophobe **

**for the people who are going to flame me are the same ones who have naruto as a****GUY**** getting pregnant by ****Sasuke****, how this possible I don't know, if you like yaoi that's o.k. but if its m-preg it's easier just to change someone's gender**

**pretty mush this is naruto getting paired up with almost all of the pairings on this site but their all just girls **

**flame all you want all just laugh at them**

**I own nothing except the O.C. I made or any other characters I make, everything is owned ****by ****Masashi Kishimoto( lucky bastard)**

Blah-blah talking

_Blah-blah_ thinking

**Blah-blah** yelling/inner sakura/kyubi

It was October tenth his 3rd birthday, most children would have a party with all their friends with presents and games, not being chased through an ally. But things like this always seem to happen to this particular boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was running for is life as fast as his little legs could take him he was being followed by 4 men. Turning a corner he ran into the dead end.with the men coming behind him.

"_W-Why do things like this happen to me, did I do something bad did my parents do something bad,what are these men going to do to me_?"Naruto thought as one of the men grabed him by the arm and draged him to the other men, all of them present had the most sick and discusting smirks on their faces." Your time has finnilly come" one said "time to die demon" anothor said as he grabed naruto in a choke hold so he wouldn't struggle. The leader of the group then pulled out a butcher knife and said" its time to pay for everything you've done to this village" after that he walks up to naruto while raising the knife over his head. Naruto closeses his eyes preparing for what is going to happen. He then hears a cracking sound and a sceam of pain coming from the man. Naruto opens his eyes to see the man from before being lifted up by his rist by a new unknown person. The person looked to be about 6 feet tall, above the average height for men in the village , short black hair that covered his eyes and looked to be all muscle, he wore baggy dark blue pants combat boots and a plain white T-shirt, but the thing that confused naruto was that his face looked that of 11 year old boy.

"let me go you son of a-" the man couldn't finished as he was thrown like a ragdoll into garbag cans. The two other men ran at the new comer trying to over-power him , it didn't work as he punched one in the face sending hin flying past naruto and crashing into the wall behind him creating a small crater in the wall. after this show of strength the other man left leaving only naruto the man holding him and this stranger.

The man and almost sence tears forming in his would be assalents eyes, "d-do-don't yo- holding naruto was shacking in fear after seeing the show of power naruto could feel the vibration you know what this is, what this thing has d-done to this village" the man said trying to reason with the the person in front of him" he's a demon, he atacked the vilage three years ago this vert night, don't let his apperance fool you we need to kill him". The man didn't say anything he just took a step closer to them. This act was enough however to make the man holding naruto let go of him and ran….

**Smack**

He however ran right into the wall that his friend crashed into knocking him out.With that done it only left naruto and the strange "man" alone in the ally. The stranger slowly began to walk over to naruto, without saying a word, naruto was freaking out right at the moment after seeing what this guy could do to grown men he didn't want to know what he could do to a kid like him. Suddenly the stranger stoped in front of naruto and got his knees, out of reflex naruto closed his eyes and flinch preparing to get hit.

"Are you O.K?" the "man" asked, naruto was taken back by the gentleness and worry in his voice.Naruto slowly opened his eyes to get a better look at the person who saved his life, he was right thinking he looked young, he seemed to be the same age as an graduate of the ninja academey if not younger, though his height,build, and strength would disagree naruto knew that the person who save him was just a child."yes I'm alright thanks for saving me" naruto said. The "man" smiled"you don't have to thank me, why were those men chasing you in the first place?" he said noticing naruto's face droping slightly as he said "I don't know why, things like this always seem to happen to me" naruto looked like he was on the vurge of tears as he said this, " it's o.k. , it's o.k. come on lets find your parents" he sid trying to calm the younger boy down but at the mention of parents naruto ushered forth the tears that he was holding in, " I d-don't have p-parents" naruto sobbed, "o.k. now don't cry is there anyone you know, who do you live with?'pleaded the man trying to calm the sobbing 3 year old down " I was thrown out of the orphanage because the people their said no one would want me, so I was going to go see Baa-chan to find a new place to live" naruto said finilly starting to calm down. "O.k. were can we find her?" naruto then pointed to the hokage tower and the two were on their way naruto being carried on the young "man" shoulders. " do you have a name? mine's naruto" naruto asked woundering more about his new friend "I don't really have a name" he answered honestly " everyone has a name" the larger persons answer confusung the 3 year old very much, who heard of a guy with no name right, "well I don't" "then I'll give you a name,now what sounds really cool hmmmm how doeeesss **Ganjou**sound?" naruto said with a big smile on his face" I like it naruto, for now on just call me Ganjou"

**Hokage tower**

The third hokage, the newly reinstated leader of the village hidden in the leaves, was just finishing up the daily paperwork. She was in her late fifties to early sixties wearing the traditional hokage robes, she was a wise and very experienced woman who had an aura of a mother protecting her children and would do anything to ensure its safety, but no matter how mush she love protecting her village their was one part of her job she hated with a passion

"**Motha f$king paperwork, why did I agree to do this job again**" yep she like all kages before her hates paperwork. She was about to call it a day until she heard a tapping at her window she looked and saw naruto on Ganjou's shoulders, she was about to get into a fighting stance until she noticed naruto waving at her on top of the man shoulders.

She opened the window so the two could in naruto then immeditlly jumped of Ganjou's shoulders and ran up to the third to give her a hug "Baa-Chan I missed you".After the greeting and the thirds daily rant about how it's rude to talk about a womens age, she asked why naruto was here and who his new friend was. "well baa-chan( the third had a huge sweat drop on her forehead as he said this) I would a place to live because I was kicked out of the orphanage, and this is my new frieng, I named him Ganjou!"naruto answered happily the third was a little confused at first I meen come on if she didn't know hear it she would have thought naruto found a pet " hmmm naruto what do you meen you named him and young man, don't you have a familly?"naruto was going to answer but was cut off by Ganjou " I don't have a family ma'am,or a home I didn't even have a name until I met narto" He said in a kind of meek tone of voice. The hokage was taken back by the sound of the bys voice she like naruto before was amazed of the boys age level " just how old are you son?" "I don't now how old I am, I neaver really thought

about my age before, but I think I'll be 12 when all the flowers start to bloom( he meens his birthday is somwhere in the spring, he doesn't now the months) 'hmmm you're a big kid you know that not even 12 and your already bigger then most full grown men in this village,anyway naruto why were you thrown out of the ophanage"In honesty she new why, for the life of her she'll never know why the people of this village could treat naruto this way, and why they only see the fox when they see him "Ouh Arahsa if you knew what this village was doing to your child you would of let thar demon destroy this village" she was taken back as naruto proclaim " it's O.K. though because when I become hokage they'll have no choice but to respect me" he said with a grin mush like a fox. The third was happy naruto wasn't efected by the villager hatred but she felt bad that she had to bring naruto down " Naruto you can never be a hokage' Naruto was crushed he felt as if they banned ramen "why not" naruto pleaded " because only women can mold chakra needed to be a ninja, the only male ninjas in this village only know how to do simple taijutsu and weopon skills, I'm sorry naruto".

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, he just stood their until he spoke up "but Baa-chan I can use chakra look see" naruto then used a seal he saw a ninja use before when he was walking near the academy, what happen next shocked the third, naruto was suddenly surounded by a almost purple colored chakra. " _the Fox inside him must have done this, amazing he may be the only boy in all of the shinobi countries who can control his chakralike this!"_

Ganjou was in awe he had neaver seen any thing like that before "You see baa-chan I'm going to be taking your job real soon" naruto said with excitement and determination written all over his face, at this sight the third could only smile "well the naruto maybe you should start your training I can-" she was interupted by naruto when he said "can Ganjou teach me, he's really strong I want to learn how to do things like how he punched that guy through a wall" She then asked him "is this true' he only nodded "what other things can you teach him?" Ganjou thought for a secound and then answered " I've throughout the ninja countries and learned many different styles of fighting, I can also teach him survival training, traps, how to weild a number of weapons, and also strength and endurance training" "well o.k then you two should leave tomarrow but first get a good night sleep at my house so you can leave tomarrow morning to start your five year training trip _"hopefully in five years I can convince the __council to not only let naruto enter the academy but also give him his mother's clan house and his inheratence, man I canalready feel headace im going to get_"

Fin

O.K. done with chapter one, again this is going to be a Naruto harem fic but with gender bending all the ninjas are girls

I might pair someone up with my O.C.

Flame away bitches


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first time I've been allowed on the computer since I came home from Juvie so to anyone who got interested in the story sorry about the wait, anyway the new chapter is here,I want to throw some questions in the air

1. Should kiba be boy crazy like ino and sakura

2 will shikamaru be lazy like she usually is or should she be like her mother

3 should Choji be sensitive about her weight or be happy the way she is

4 should the others still follow Sasuke because "she's just so cool" or call her the emo girl

5 should Sasuke be like Motoko from love hina and start off hating men

anyway just give me feed back on this and anything else you want to see and I'm looking for a beta if anyones want the job but the pay kind of sucks.But enough bitching on with the show!!!!!

**4 years after naruto left the village**

it's a dark and cloudy night, the apsence of the moon in the sky makes the night even darker,On a hill seets a camp full of bandits, criminals from all over the elemental countries who use their numbers to rape ravage and pilage the poor people of the country side, they are just ending their feast and counting the loot they just took from their newest raid, the village offered no resistence but the men and the elderly were still slaughtered like animals and the women imprisioned with the thret of being used up then killed off in a very painful and brutal way.

The leader of the bandits was a fat brutish man who looked as if he was part boar, he had a body one would obtain only if they did nothing but eat and sleep, he never bathed and the smell of his body oder would make a rotting corpse feel as it was a sweet flower, as he sat in his tent with the majority of the valuble posations his men stole,the only one in the tent with him was a young girl he picked personally to be here. drool came from his mouth as he eyed the young girl, the same girl whos farther he personlly had killed for trying to fight back against his men

"Come on li-ttle lady why ddont you come over here" came the man's drunken statement, the girl didn't budge to afraid to even move,she looked to be about 12 years old with long black hair and cool dark blue eyes. "If you ain't commin over here I'll just go there" as the bandit was nearing the young he started to hear screams coming from outside as he steped out side to see what the problem was thinking it was a few man fighting over who would have a certain women fist, what he fond was a complete blood bath.

It was at this time when the girl used the man's distraction to escape unnoticed and try to untie the other women and get out of the camp and escape to the nearest town, but as she ran all she could think about was the mangled and broken bodies of the bandits littering the ground

Bodies thrown all over like like a tornado hit his men left dead, either their necks twisted or left beaten to death as he followed the trail of bodies he saw the person or thing who did this, The person was easily over 7 feet tall and was maybe closer to being 8 foot if anything, and was as thick and wide as a large oak tree, his dark hair dyed crimson with the blood of those he killed was in a pony tail, on his right arm their was a demonic dragon traveling from his hand to his shoulder. In his massive hand held the neckof a bandit,still trying to get away ,fighting for his life the bandit was lifted about 2 feet of the ground and was meeting the giant face to face,

"P-P-Please let me go" came the man's feble attempt to gain mercy as he pleded with the giant a new face came into the fold a small head with golden blonde hair poped up from the giant's shoulder " Ganju, these guys have done some bad things we shouldn't let them off that easily and besides we were paided to kill all the bandits we cant go back on that contract" the young boy said"yes Naruto" the giant now being revieled to be Ganju prepared to deliver the final blow to the now sobbing bandit

N-No NO please I Can change…." He couldn't finish his statement as a sickening crack filled the air Ganju drops the body, the bandits neck bent in a 90 degree angle. As the body hit the groung naruto decided to jump off of Ganju's massive shoulder, "good now which tent is the boses so we could finish this job" Naruto in child fasion puts his hand over his eyes thinking this would help his search and starts looking for the last bandit. Naruto then scurry up to Ganju head and repets the process finnaly spotting the man, "found him…wow that guys fat as hell,well **Go get em' Ganju**" shouting the last part as if Ganju was a pet naruto proceeds no hold on as Ganju sprints to the bandit leader with speeds only trained ninja could follow.

The bandit leader entered his tent as quickly as he could falling done on his face as he got to his emergency weapon stash, just as he turned around carrying a long sword, Ganju bursts through the the tent opening, as he desended on the fat man said fat man tried to inflict damage with the blade, Key word being tried. As the blade touched his skin added with the momentum from the man's charge the sword shattered against Ganju's chest.

It was at this moment when the fat man got on his knees and started to beg for his life "Oh please don't do this to me,I'll do anything anything" the man now bowing in front of the two

Showing fack mersy naruto plays along thinking he can get information on certain subjects he needs. " if we let you live what are you going to do for us hmmm"

"I have resouses connections I know people, I know about the big guy over there what you two are looking for I can help, theirs a lab in ice count…"

"We already checked we found nothing stop wasting our time" responded naruto

"No please wait, Okay Thunder Country that's were it all started if you want information you can find it there, just please let me go" said the bandit in a frightened tone

"Thanks for the info; you have until the count of 4 to get out of our sight before I send the big easy over here to rip your head strait off"

The fat bandit quickly runs for his dear life, all the while smirking about how clever he was, that was until he heard Naruto shout "If we ever see you again we will kill you got it"

At hearing this the fat man falls to the ground but soon regains his composure and proceeds to run off into the night. Naruto smirks and says "Thunder country, that's were we have to go, but first lets go get paid for a job well done" Naruto finishes as he jumps back onto Ganju's shoulder as they proceeded to exit the camp.

Scene change

Office of the kazekage Two days later

The kazekage though far from being an ugly woman was very harsh looking, she always carried herself with pride and always held a cold domineer towards others and was sometimes snobbish due to her rank as a kage. She was in her mid thirties, had short red hair with piercing ocean blue eyes, her body toned to perfection due to her years of being a ninja and was as flawless as it was before the birth of her three daughters.

She now had her cold eyes on the sight of her three children while they played with a young blonde boy the same age as her youngest, speaking of her youngest this was one of the first times she ever saw gareia showing anything but pure homicidal rage, she looked happy running around with her sisters and the boy, in fact this is also the first time her other two daughters temari and Kancha weren't afraid of their younger sister

She decides to put these thoughts aside as she focuses all of her attention on the man in front of her "So the bandits are all dead" she is slightly surprised when the young boy answers we sure did you should of seen it, Ganju was like CCHAAA and bandits were like AHHHHH and I was like WOOw and then…." Naruto was interrupted as Kancha ran and tagged him hard enough to knock him down she then shouted "Your It!!!!!!"

As he proceeded to stand naruto shouted "hey I wasn't paying attention you saw me talking to your mom, I demand a do over"

"You should have called a time out then, but you didn't so your it" stated the oldest of the trio of girls, Temari

Fin I'll be it but I'm not going to like, and I'm going to get you first Temari-chan" he then continued to chase after the three girls

While this was going on the kazekage was probing for information "So a big guy like you has a little kid to talk for you, that's a bit pathetic" she stated trying to get a rise out of the large man what she got was naruto jumping on Ganju's shoulder and saying "so he doesn't like to talk, I love to talk so we even each other out and besides you paid us to take care of the bandits not for conversation"

It was true, due to the budget cutbacks brought forth by the daimyo the military forces of suna were spread pretty thin, to thin for the kazekage's liking and she was forced to pay outside mercenaries to take care of the growing bandit problem near their counties boarder. In her mind she can't help but to be grateful for the Hokage and her village for sending aid to Suna but fears that the council will force her to do something she really doesn't want to do regarding the situation.

"Fine here's your pay and by the way I received a message from the Hokage earlier today, seems your reputation in dealing with bandits proceeds you" the Kazekage ends her sentence by throwing a scroll at naruto who catches it however before he could start to read Ganju tacks it from him

"Sorry Naruto, but this is between adults, go play some more before we have do go" Ganju stats

Naruto then huffs in annoyance but proceeds to jump off and almost lands on gareia, the young girl looks a little startled at first but recovers and quickly starts to run from the boy laughing with her sisters as they play tag in the hall outside of their mother's office

Ganju then proceeds to read the letter from the hokage but was interrupted by a load crash coming from the hallway, a few seconds later the four children run in the room and shouted at the same time "We DIDN'T DO IT" at the same time though gareia said it the quietest out of the four of them.

It was then the Giant decided to take the blonde and leave before he caused anymore damage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene Change

Naruto and Ganju were inside a small diner, naruto was busy devouring his third bowl of Ramen while had just finished his meal, a large portion of BBQ pork, the duo were both getting strange looks from the other patrons but they paid no mind.

So what did the letter say" Naruto says after slurping the last of his noodles, Ganju doesn't say anything and has an embarrassed look on his face, Naruto then understands and sarcastically says "when the seven year old is the only one who can read, you know we're trouble" After that he then puts his hand out to take the scroll, Ganju's massive hand reached into his pocket and grabbed the scroll handing it to Naruto

Dear Naruto

I have finally convinced the council to allow you to enter the ninja Academy, and Ganju has been allowed citizenship. Hopefully you can return within the next few weeks as this years class will start its first day, also I would like to inform you that unfortunately I could not gather any information that would help you in your search. Please return as quickly as you can

The Third Hokage

P.S. know since your older and hopefully more mature you'll stop referring me as old lady, because if you so much as joke about my age, I will do things that will make you wish you were dead.

"Great, we can go home and I can become Hokage that much sooner let's get going" Naruto stats vigorously. Ganju however has learned that it's better not to ask why Naruto does the things he does, so after they paid the bill they exited the restaurant and began the long journey to the village hidden in the leaves in fire country,

That's about it for now hope you enjoyed it, the story will pick up as soon as they return to konoha in the next chapter

Peace bitches


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone who isn't in high school I little thing I want to say is **FINALS AND REGENTS SUCK SO MUCH****.** I've been very busy so sorry to those few people who actually like this story

Also to everyone reading this that doesn't have a job, **ENJOY MUCHING OFF YOUR PARENTS WHILE YOU CAN BECAUSE WORK SUCKS**

Also pirate34, though I really respect people opinion and I understand I may not be the best author on this site(far from it)but For someone whose only story is less then a hundred words long you can talk a lot of shit, especially about another person's fic. I could probably go on ranting but for five maybe six people who might want to read the next chapter, I'll stop now.

I don't own anything, so get these lawyers the hell out of my house

--

"This is so god damn boring" said a young chunnin as she and her friend were unlucky enough to draw guard duty for the entrance to the village and on a night of a festival none the less, "I know, I mean after making chunnin I always thought we'd you know go on exciting missions but no we got snuck standing in front of a gate for 10 hours oh Joy" the second chunnin said the last part laced with sarcasm, truth be told she could have a better time getting drunk with her friends or just having a good time at the festival like all the other villagers ninja and civilian alike, it was as if they were the only Kunoichi on duty tonight . Added to the fact that She and her partner haven't been on a real mission for months and were quickly getting frustrated "I mean guard duty, they could get a man to do this hell a trained monkey could do this crap job" "I know nothing new ever happens here". It was then they noticed the figures approaching.

No matter how long you've been a ninja for if you see an 8 foot tall 500 pound man running at you like a bat out of hell you are going to be slightly intimidated especially when the man is putting so much force into his steps that he's actually cracking the ground and leaving large foot impressions into the solid earth.

"Holy shit, what is that" said one guard

"Crap it's coming right towards us" said the other

Seeing as they were approaching their destination naruto signals for Ganju to slow down at the gate. Knowing when naruto taps him on the head is the signal to stop, Ganju then proceeds to slid up to he entrance of the gate

Ganju stopped a foot away from the ninja's and stood up straight almost as if sizing the two up incase they become a threat and if need be to neutralize them.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" said the first guard trying to sound threatening but failed miserably as she looked up about three feet at Ganju's face.

She was to preoccupied to notice naruto conversing with her partner, Naruto simply takes out the letter from the hokage, the other guard's eyes budge as she reads the letter. Her face then returns to normal" I will escort you two to lady Hokage's office" she bows her head slightly and gestures with her arm for the two to follow her.

"That will not be necessary" all four of them then turn to find the Hokage herself with a smile on her face at seeing Naruto after so long a time.Naruto was equally has happy, so happy in fact he ran up to the old hokage screaming "**obaa-chan" **at the top of his lungs, he then in braced the woman in a bone crushing hug. "Come now Naruto how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that" After the greetings were finished the hokage turned to the ninja's and said " it would be quicker if I took them myself" with that she teleported the two men with her to her office

That's one cool trick you really have to teach me that one day naruto says excitedly as the third takes a seat behind her desk. Well one of these days I'll be sure to teach you but right now we've got bigger issues to deal with"

"What do you mean obaa-chan" Naruto said

"The Council has allowed you and Ganja to become citizens however many of them especially the civilian members are a bit turned off with the idea of allowing you to join the ninja academy "

But why I know I can be an awesome ninja if you gave me a chance, hurry up and called a meeting so ganju here can help "change" their minds"

"Well I don't think that will be nessercary" The hokage grimaced at the thought of what the giant in front of her would do to some of the civilian and the few ninja counsel members that have shown hostility towards naruto.

"Well unfortunately our meeting has already been adjourned, due to the signing of our new peace treaty with kumo, every one in the village is probably out drinking and having a good time at the festival"

But when's the next meeting taking place then

The counsel and I will be discussing the entrants into the academy shortly, about a week from now I advise you two to keep a low profile until then"

"Don't worry we won't do anything stupid but where are we going to stay"

"Unfortunately your old apartment was burned the night you left (_damn villagers thinking naruto leaving was a cause for celebration_) so you two will be staying at the tree leaf hotel"

"Your room has already been reserved, just please remember no funny business" she says as she hands Ganju the direction to the hotel and their room number and key."

Naruto answers her "Don't worry I remember of all the things that can happen during a festival" naruto says as his face sinks and his attitude changes dramatically. He still has trouble understanding the hatred, people in the other villages didn't treat him like this it was only the people of Konoha.

Don't worry at the end of the week I'm sure we'll get everything stratined out just remember to try and keep a low profile" the hokage said trying her best to try and cheer up the young boy she sees as a secound grandchild.

"We should be going" said Ganju as he picks naruto up and puts him on his shoulder he then goes to the window leading to the balcony with a small running start he uses his powerful leg muscles to jump at least 50 feet away from the Hokage tower as he lands he crouches landing on all fours the impact creating a small crater. Ignoring the stares of shock and awe, the two began their walk to the hotel

Still in her office the hokage is rubbing her temples "why do I get the feeling their going to do something stupid and I'm the one who has to fix it"

--

Two hours later Tree leaf hotel

"Oh come on why I can't go" naruto whined,

You heard the hokage, we need to lay low and causing a riot at the festival isn't laying low" Ganju was way to tired to beat people up today he just wanted to sleep

"But if I run into a stupid villager who wants to pick a fight I can beat him like he was a red headed step child" which was true with the muscle training Ganju had given him Naruto was as strong as ten fully grown men and all at the tender age of seven

Were did you learn to talk like that" honestly all the bad habits this kid picks, Ganju finally got him to something that wasn't ramen

"Those girls from suna, they were funny" naruto laughed remembering all the fun games the four of them played together

"The red head taught you that?"

"No gareia's way to shy to talk like that it was her two sisters"

"It doesn't matter you're not going, it's to late the only ones that are even up are ninjas

And bar hoppers"

"But I just want to look around town"

"You can do that tomorrow first thing in the morning but right now it's time for bed"

"Fine I'll go to bed but just so you know the second I get up we're out that door "

"Fine Just shut up and go to sleep"

20 min later

"That big lug wont even notice I'm gone" said naruto as he ran through the village by roof top "now lets see what kind of trouble I can get myself into" this is going to be more fun then beating the crap out of rouge Samurai in wave"

Meanwhile at the hotel

Three men, two chunnin and one hotel employee were currently outside the room naruto and Ganju were staying in

"Are you sure the demon's in here" one of the chunnin slurred, obviously drunk from all the festivities of the night

Yes I called as soon as I could it frightens me to have that thing so close"

"And you're sure they are both asleep I don't want to have to deal with that big guy it had with him" the second chunnin said after taking a chug of sake, trying to get his nerves

"Any one who sides with that demon deserves to die" said the first chunnin taking his comrades sake a chugging the rest of it

"Okay then if that giant wakes up you can deal with him"

"Fine by me then I'll get all the glory and the money from Uchiha-sama for doing this village a huge favor by getting ride of that thing"

"Kind Sirs I believe it is better to finish the demon off instead of fighting between ourselves"

He then handed the two the spare room key and wished them luck

The two chunnin then slowly opened the door and used all their stealth and speed they could muster finding the room belonging to naruto

After a few seconds of looking they finally found the right room they quietly opened the door as to not make a sound they then snuck towards the bed , as they reached it they drew their daggers

They then began to viciously stab "naruto" after about 5 minuets of stabbing and slashing they then decide to take the covers off the "corpse" so they could marvel at their handiwork, When the sheet were off they soon relished all they've been able to do is kill a couple of pillows

With this new information the two chunnin became frustrated and decided to voice their feelings" THAT GOD DAMN DEMON,WHERE IS HE" one shouted at the top of his lungs, however his anger turned to fear as he and his associate began to here load foot steeps coming towards the door the next thing they knew it the door was kicked of his hinges and the giant walked into the room.

At seeing the very large man in front of them literary dwarfing the door frame the two drunks instantly became sober and they both tried to think of a way to get the hell out of the room alive

Hey this isn't my apartment our bad" said the first chunnin trying to play dumb and pretend like it was all just a big misunderstanding

"Come on we didn't mean any harm it was an honest mistake"

"Why are you two carrying daggers" Ganju said in a deep menacing voice showing the intruders why it is never a good idea to piss off a giant and a sure fire way to piss this giant off is to do something that could threaten his adopted son/little brother.

Seeing as they were caught the two went into fighting stances "okay then if your going to be like that then we will fight our way out of here we're both trained ninjas big boy you don't stand a chanc…." The chunnin couldn't finish his statement as a simple kick from Ganju sent him flying through the wall and plummeting the streets below

The other ninja was shocked to say the least never before had he seen a show of power like that he was currently looking down at his friends body thankfully he landed on a traveling merchants cart and he wasn't dead but the kick he received might have ended his ninja carrier the impact was that great.

The chunnin turned around but found his face smothered in the hand of Ganju. Effortlessly Ganju lifted the ninja and brought him in close to his face

" Let's go check on your friend shall we" with that he jumped through wall to the street below his landing created a crater about a few inches deep and 2 feet wide.

Ganju then stood up and turned to the direction the man fell all the while the man he held tried in vein to break free

As he walked people quickly ran inside he paid it no mind until he felt something come towards him, a searing heat getting closer, he turned around only to find a fireball hit him square in the face the sudden pain caused Ganju to drop the chunnin, taking his chance the man ran as quickly as his legs could take him

Ganju turns around to see just what the hell attacked him. what he saw were eight women all ninja of the highest caliber and all prepared for a fight.

"Well there goes keeping a low profile"

--

That it for now next chapter's my first fight scene and sssstuff.

Also a reviewer lets call him Ihavenoballs ( it's French) has asked me how I was going to incorporate jiraiya into my story saying and I quote

learn some japanese before you rename charecters , also how the are you going to work jiraiya into your story if hes a she, he wouldnt be a sannin if he couldnt mold chakra and he wouldnt be a super pervert if he wasnt male which ruins the concept of him as a charecter anyway, plan your story before you write it, idiot!

End Quote

He brings up an interesting point for a 13 year old, so as an answer to the question Female jiraiya will be a bisexual Yaoi fangirl

Simple enough

Next chapter I'll show what naruto has learned over the past four years and just so you know Ganjus fighting style is a cross between boxing, brawling, real wrestling and the incredible hulk

Peace out bitches


	4. Chapter 4

**I got my report card in the mail and I'm happy to say that I passed all my classes and with that out of the way I can put more time in creating more chapters and as long as I don't do any thing stupid again, like say stealing a car the time gap between my stories will not be as long, **

**So to all the people who have read this story and the people reading this I thank you because for as long as I can remember I was always seen as the big dumb guy, even to my friends no matter how long they've known me and to hear people saying they like my story really does make me feel good**

**So I'll stop with my bitching and get on with the next chapter**

**I still don't own anything, but one day……Oh yes one day**

**--**

What to do what to do naruto thought to himself, he was currently in the forest near the noble kohana clan compounds in front of him was an unconscious ninja probably chunnin ranked sprawled in what naruto thought would be very uncomfortable position if the ninja was awake and could feel anything "had no idea a persons spine could bend in that direction"

Currently the ninja in front of him was wearing an all black shinobi garb; naruto has seen many of these on his and Ganju's travel so much so he knew the apposing ninja was from kumo, that and the broken head band covering the man mans mouth also had the symbol of kumo on it.

But that wasn't Naruto's biggest problem his biggest worry involved the two girls currently holding on to him for dear life. "How the hell did I manage to get into this much trouble in less then ten Minuets? "

_Flashback_

The village was quiet to quiet for naruto's liking, Ganju was right the majority of the populace were currently in their homes and the few still up were in bars getting hammered

"Well there goes my evening" naruto said dejected Oh screw it I already snuck out lets see what kind of trouble I can get in" it was then naruto decided to see if he could pull a prank for old times sack. He knew he was supposed to keep a low profile but he just couldn't help himself the lure of the prank called out to him; he decided that since he was gone for so long he was going to do something big

He always kept spray paint with him at all time for occasions like this he was going to do something he always wanted to do but never got the chance, he would Graffiti the biggest house (mansion) in the entire village

The Hyuga clan compound

"This shall be my greatest triumph to date" naruto says to himself as he quickly sprinted to his destination not knowing his actions would forever affect his life from here on out, but he is a seven year old boy no seven year old thinks about his destiny and especially not Naruto Uzamaki not by a long shot.

After a few minuets of running and hopping through trees to get to the compound he now stood just outside the gate separating the Hyuga and the rest of the village

Just before he could pull off his dead he noticed a figure jump the gate. Even through the darkness of the night and how the figure seamlessly blended into the surrounding darkness, Naruto knew a ninja when he saw one

It was a man, which naruto thought was weird considering about 99 percent of ninja were women," this guy probably used for stealth and grunt work" it was then he noticed the large bag sprung over his shoulder

"At last the two greatest blood lines will be part of kumo, those arrogant bitches were so smug because of these but thanks to these girls, and kohana will burn to the ground"

At hearing this Naruto instantly knew what he had to do, as the man gloated about his apparent victory, naruto dropped down from the tree he was hiding in and began to slowly get behind the man

"Honestly what kind of a prick just stand their and gloat about what he did in front of where he did it" Naruto thought to himself, apparently the training for men in ninja villages weren't the most funded or could be considered top of the line,

Sensing he was being watched the ninja put the large sac he was carrying down carefully so not to harm it's contents and then quickly drew a kunai

The ninja was worried more then likely the person who was watching him was a Hyuga and their was no way in hell he could stand to a female Hyuga with Tiajutsu alone, he calmed down however when the presence stepped out of the shadows

"Man kid you scared me now run along now before something bad happens to you" the man seemed to let his guard down as naruto stepped closer to him, however while naruto was in mid step he seemed to vanish into the surrounding shadows it was then the man seemed to freeze in shock, He stood their gasping until he heard the sound of something behind him, he then immediately turned and got into a defensive stance.

"What the hell is he?" the man thought to himself as he heard the same sound coming from his right only this time it was closer, he turned again to find nothing," holy crap I'm Going to die I'm going to die" the man thought as he slowly backed away from the sack, Naruto saw this as his opportunity to strike.

The ninja was for lack of a better word scared; he was in the middle of enemy territory committing an act that could spark a war between his village and Kohana and now some freaky kid is stalking him.

"I got to got out of here"

"You should have thought about that before you came here"

The man stepped back and took a swing at Naruto with his kunai but it proved futile as the blade seemed to go right through the boy as if he were an illusion he turned to his right to see naruto again he once again swung at Naruto with the same result

"What the hell"

"The After image technique (1), you got to love it" naruto says right in front of the ninja, before the man could do anything naruto jumps up an delivers a crushing hit breaking the mans jaw, as he's reeling back Naruto in mid air delivers a sickening right hook to the mans forehead the impact was o great the man's forehead protector cracked along with his skull. The man then fell to the ground knocked out

That guy's not going to get up for a while "naruto says as he's looking at the body he then turns his attention to the sack "know to see what this guy took that was so important"

Naruto then proceeds to walk near the bag "I wonder if it's something cool like a jutsu scroll or... OH MY GOD IT'S ALIVE" naruto screams the last part as the contents of the bag begin to move, the said contents then with some effort got out of the bag

They were two girls each about Naruto age one girl had charcoal colored hair that was spiked slightly in the back making it look strangely like the feathers of a Cockatoo with matching colored eyes she wore navy blue pajamas with a red and white fan on the back, the other girl Naruto knew was a Hyuga because of her short dark blue hair and her eyes which were pale making her look as if she was blind only Hyuga had those features in the village she wore a whitish night gown with matching slippers

Both girls were trembleling with fear and were looking behind Naruto at the unconscious man who Naruto could only assumed was trying to kidnap the two girls. Finally putting their full attention on naruto the girls Putting two and two together, relies what naruto had done and before he could react developed naruto into a huge hug, between their sobs and mutterings of "Thank You" naruto could only think just what the hell did he just get himself into

--

End Flash back

After a while Naruto stands up to get the girls off of him the girls taking the hint let go of him, as he's fully erect(2) he looks at the girls and says " Hi my names is Naruto What's your names

The blue haired one answers "my name is Hyuga Hinata" while the other says "Uchiha Satsuka"

"Good now that the introductions are out of the way can someone please explain to me why you two were in a bag"

Before the two could answer a large amount of killing intent was felt all throughout the village by ninja and civilian alike, Naruto quickly relies the location it was coming from "oh crap that coming from our hotel I hope Ganju ok" he thought he then turned to the girls and said "I really need to go" Satsuka asked if she could come along with Hinata nodding her head in agreement still not feeling safe unless she was near her "protector"

OK you guys can come but we have to be quick" Naruto and the girl's then start running towards cause of the disturbance "please be ok Ganju"

**While all this was going on**

Ganju was a bit pissed off he was told along with Naruto to keep a low profile for a few days, not to get into fights, no pranks, no stealing, Ganju would have loved to get a good nice sleep on a nice bed (sure he needed to push to King size beds together just to fit but that's not the point) without worrying about any animals wondering into his and narutos camp site and just relax and not worry about anything, but no it was the middle of the night and he was currently standing in the middle of the street in front of eight ninja who want to try and lynch him for attacking their comrade during a time of celebration

"Ok I know this my seem bad but I have a perfectly good excuse why I almost killed your comrade" Ganju said trying to defuse the situation before the street became a war zone

"And destroyed my cart" screamed an angry vender whose cart was literary flattened by the chunnins body

"…And destroyed his cart so why don't you put the weapons down and just calm down"

And what may we ask his your reason for throwing a fellow ninja of this village out of a ten story building and taking anther one hostage" the apparent leader of the group asked narrowing her pale white eyes at him

"You know when you put it that way it does sound really bad but..." Ganju couldn't finish as the woman to the leader's left blew anther fireball this one taking the form of a dragon this time, the women had long black hair and from where Ganju was standing had red eyes with three black toma in each eye

"Enough of this talk lets kill this over grown Gorilla and deal with this with lady Hokage at the next meeting"

with that she charged at Ganju and threw a punch, her fist however was caught and engulfed by the bear paw Ganju calls a hand, Ganju then lifts her up to eye level and says "if you want to fight me don't worry about what fancy techniques you'll use or what the Hokage going to say" he then brings her closer to his face "when I'm involved the only thing my opponents have to worry about is surviving through the night"

--

Ok the next chapter is going to be my first real fight scene between Ganju and about a dozen different people, Ganju can not use any jutsus all he is using is basic martial arts and his super human strength in this story

1 I took the after image from Dragon ball

2 And when I meant erect I mean he stood up straight you sicko's

Peace bitches


End file.
